Information helps provide a more comprehensive patient record and facilitate improved patient diagnosis and treatment. Electronic systems provide electronic medical records, but physicians are often left without appropriate tools for information capture and documentation.
When a patient is admitted to a hospital, for example, he or she may be connected to more than one device. It may be difficult and time consuming to retrieve information from those devices.